Meetings
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: This is the third story in my Meetings series. I know, I suck at titles. R
1. News

A/N: Hi, this is the third story in my meetings series. _A meeting_, and _Another meeting_ is the first and second story, and I would recomend you read them first, since you then would get to know the story better. Hope you like it :) Marcelle Hvidsteen

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you repeat that?"

Raven Logan was sitting in her doctors office. The 40 something woman, sitting just inches from her, was smiling reassuringly. It wasn't often the former titans had to go to the doctor, but they did have a private doctor they had used since their days as titans. Raven was therefore sitting without her ring.

"I have checked it twice Raven. You're pregnant."

Raven's hand went up to her mouth. She was in shock. She was 29 years, married 4, and she had always thought she wouldn't be able to have children. Though she knew, she wasn't that old.

Then a huge smile formed on her face, and tears ran from her eyes. Rudo was just sitting on the doctor's desk, looking at her.

"You knew?"

The monkey laughed.

"Of course you knew. How long?"

"About eight weeks."

Raven was just sitting there, and without knowing it her hand went to her stomach. She knew it was just her imagination but she could swear her stomach was bigger.

After some more detail questions, Raven got to her feet and Rudo jumped and wrapped his tail around her neck.

"Thank you Ada."

"It's a pleasure Raven. It's nice to see you need my abilities as well. Now just tell Gar if he has any questions just to call me."

Raven nodded. Ada got to her feet and walked with Raven out her office.

"And send my love to Kori and tell her to bring Carina when she comes with Jax. I want to see how her cold is doing."

Raven smiled with the thought of five year old Carina, and her two-year-old brother John Alexander, Jax for short. She loved couldn't have loved them higher if they were her own.

"I will. Send my blessings to Daniel and Nick."

"Thank you. Ring."

"Thanks."

Raven put on her ring, and her hair became black and her eyes blue. Ada opened her door out to her waiting room, and Raven waved good-bye before the door closed it behind her. Raven ran down the three floors, and out the door.

The sun was shining, and the cool; crisp September wind made her smile only bigger. She had always loved autumn, and now she would love it even more.

She looked at the time, and since it was almost two she knew where her husband would be. She jumped on the tram, and 8 minutes later she walked of next to film studio. She gave a short wave to the guard, who knew her, and let her in.

She went swiftly over to lot 11, and walked quietly in. After two years, most of the crew knew her, so nobody tried to get her of the set. A young boy, twenty something P.A., was standing behind one of the cameras.

He saw her and waved her over but kept a finger over her mouth. Raven understood and quickly went over to him, and looked over at the stage. Beast Boy was standing on the stage and talking with his set sister. He said his punch line and the audience laughed.

"He's really brilliant."

The P.A. whispered to Raven, as he always did. He was Beast Boy's biggest fan.

When the show was over he and his set sister, a very beautiful girl with long blond hair, big grey eyes, and a body worthy of a 21 year old, hugged and complimented one another for the set. He hadn't seen her yet.

When Raven saw this, she was struck by jealousy. She hated that. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She trusted him with her life. Years of working as a superhero on a team will do that to you. But she hated feeling so small compared to the models he was always working with.

"Raven?"

"Gar."

She snapped herself out her pity party as her husband and best friend grabbed her and spun her around in a hug. Rudo hated when he did that and jumped over to one of the cameras. Raven suddenly got scared and as quickly as he put her down she called the monkey back.

Rudo was the only thing holding her powers in check, and the further he was the less energy he absorbed, and the more went to her powers. Now she suddenly got scared that could hurt the child, at least now in the beginning when she was so prone to abort.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Dick and Kory's."

"I just finished my appointment with Ada, and wanted to drive with you."

"Gar, you want to go out and take a drink with us."

Raven looked at the girl from before, Beast Boy had told her that her name was Danielle, and looked back at Beast Boy.

"Sorry, can't do Danny. Maybe some other time."

Raven smiled and kissed him.

"Gar, I have some news. Something Ada told me."

Gar became worried.

"It's nothing serious I hope."

"Well, yes."

He looked into her eyes. She bit her lower lip. She suddenly got scared. Scared that maybe he didn't want the child. With the exception of a short conversation after Carina was born, they had never talked about having children of their own. Yes he had adopted Sophia after they got married, but that was it.

"Don't worry. Just remember that I love you, and I will get you the best doctors and…"

"Gar I'm pregnant."

"No matter the cost. We will get through this. We always do right? We are survivors remember…"

"Gar I'm pregnant."

"And don't care about me not being there, I will work as much or as little as you need me to. We have money enough. The important thing is you now."

Raven got annoyed. Okay Beast Boy wasn't the most observant man in the world, but this was just ridicules. She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her and raised her voice.

"Garfield Logan I am pregnant."

His eyes widened. She let go of his face.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And I'm the father, right?"

She hit him in the arm, before her face broke into a huge smile.

"Of course."

His face broke in to the biggest smile she had ever seen, before he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. This time Rudo just held on for his life.

When he put her back on the ground they heard clapping and cheering form all around them. The P.A. turned to one of the cameramen.

"Pay up, I told you she would get pregnant by the end of the year."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Danielle and the rest of the cast, and some of the crew, came over and started to congratulate them.

It took over 45 minutes for them just to get through the congratulations and good luck wishes, and get out of there.

They walked out to the employee parking lot and get in to Beast Boys green, special made car. A gift from Cyborg years ago, and with yearly tune-ups it was still one of the best cars out there. Beast Boy took short glances over at her from time to time, and after the third car he almost hit Raven ordered him to park by the side of the road.

"If you are just going to look at me, I'll drive."

Then she had made him switch places with her, something he was okay with, and she drove of. Now he didn't take his eyes of her. Just looking at her like when they where newlyweds.

"Do you want to tell the others when we get there, or wait?"

No answer.

"Gar."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to tell them, or do you want to wait?"

"Tell who?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but a smile played at her lips. Sudo was hanging of the back of her seat. Somehow he always knew that when she was driving he shouldn't mess with her. Beast Boy always said Sudo was very smart, and Raven didn't fight it. She never admitted to anyone just how connected she and the monkey was.

"Kori, Dick and Vic. You remember we are having dinner with them today. That's were we are going right now. So do you want to tell them or do you want to wait?"

"Why wait?"

Raven parked the car outside Dick and Kory's. Then turned to face him.

"Usually people don't tell early because the first 12 weeks it's very normal to abort."

She looked away. She hated saying that, but he needed to know. It was one of her biggest fears, to abort. She just knew that would happen to her. Thou she didn't know why she was so sure about that. Beast Boy grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Listen to me Raven, we are not going to loose this child."

"How do you know?"

He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Because you deserve it."

"And you don't?"

He grinned.

"I got you. So I already have much more than what I deserve."

"Oh aren't we a smooth talker."

Raven smiled and kissed him. Then a smile formed on her lips and she started to laugh, his lips still on hers.

"What?"

"I think someone wants to talk to you."

She pointed, still laughing, at the window behind him. There a tiny girl with orange skin, jet-black hair and big green eyes were making a face against the car window.

He made one back, making her laugh. As he opened the car door she jumped into his arms. He grabbed her legs and held her up side down. Making her pink dress fall over the laughing, and getting redder, face.

Behind her came a tiny boy walking he too with bright green eyes, but with short red hair. Raven stepped out of the car.

"'Aven."

"Jax."

Raven bent down and picked up the boy, making Rudo move from her back to hang on her hip. Jax had a tendency to pull and poke Rudo, but now the boy just grabbed the necklace around her neck.

"'Aven."

"That's right Jax, that's a raven."

With Carina's legs over his shoulders, the four of them went up to the porch, and the man waiting there. Garfield placed the girl down.

"Carina I have told you, you can't go outside without your ring."

"Sorry daddy."

"You are a role model now. If you don't put on your ring, Jax will forget his ring."

The girl nodded, and looked at her father with her sorry eyes. He smiled to her, and gave her two rings. After putting on her own, making her eyes and skin normal, she went over to the boy and put on his ring, doing the same to him.

"Can I go and play now?"

"Yes you may."

The girl squealed, and ran over to a bright red swing set.

"Push me uncle Gar. Push me."

"Duty calls."

Beast Boy bowed and ran over to the girl, and started to push her. Jax stirred and Raven had to put him down. He ran over to the sandbox next to the swing set and Beast Boy changed between pushing Carina and helping Jax play in the sand.

"The children love him."

"I know, and he loves them."

Robin looked at her. Rudo had positioned himself at his usual spot with

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dick, you don't have play the big brother all the time."

He pulled out his cigarette pack, put on in his mouth before packing it away.

"Can't help it. Blame it on the years as Robin."

He gave her half a smile while lightening the cigarette. Raven smiled back, but took a step back knowing too well how it could hurt the child.

"You're not going soft on me are you?"

"Of course not."

She met Gar's eyes, and he gave her an assuring nod before Carina demanded all his attention again. She turned to Robin again.

"I'm pregnant."

He just looked at her. Rudo tugged at Ravens air. Thanks to Rudo Raven could only feel other emotions if she wanted to. They didn't bombard her like when she was younger.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Eight weeks."

He blew the smoke out of his mouth, took the cigarette in his hand, and gave her a hug. Neither of them were much to huggers, so when they did it, it was special.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you Dick."

He let go of her and took a new puff, careful to blow the smoke away from Raven.

The door started to open, and Robin almost chocked, swallowing the smoke he had just inhaled. The cigarette was quickly put out and thrown in the flowerbed. Raven could just imagine how many cigarette buds there were in there.

"Dinner."

Robin smiled and gave his wife a nod. With Carina of his back and Jax in his arms Gar galloped up the stairs, to the childrens delight.

"Are you coming?"

"Be right there."

He kissed her, and he went inside after Starfire.

"Still haven't told here?"

"I will?"

"When?"

He rolled his eyes and opened the door for her.

"When she wouldn't go ballistic and tell me about the horrors of the smoking."

They laughed as they entered the living room and was greeted by the last of the former titans, Cyborg.

"Vic, so nice to see you. How's Karen?"

"She's fine. She's with her mother to show of Michael."

Michael was Cyborg and Bumblebee's newly adopted son, eight months old. Raven smiled. Carina jumped down of Beast Boy and ran over to her father, getting hoisted up in to the air by his arms. Raven saw Gar was looking at her, and since she had told Robin she gave him permeation to tell the others.

"Raven and I have some good news. We're pregnant."

Cyborg looked shocked, and Starfire stared to smile and clap her hands. Raven looked at him with one eyebrow raised, thinking he used the term we a bit loosely.

"Okay, correction. Raven's pregnant, with me."

Now he had every ones eyes. Raven placed a hand on her hip. Cyborg and Robin looked like they were going to laugh, and Starfire just looked confused.

"I thought you were already born friend Garfield."

"He is."

"Okay correction again. Raven is pregnant and I… I'm…"

He started to scratch the back of his head. Trying to find the right paraphrase.

"Let's just hope the child gets Raven's head."

The rest of the titans laughed, but Beast Boy looked insulted at Cyborg.

"Hey, I resent that. Well not really, I do hope the child gets her brain, but it's not nice pointing that out."

Raven smiling went over and silenced him with a kiss before he said something else.

"What's pregnant?"

"It means aunt Raven has a baby in her tummy. Like when mommy was pregnant with Jax."

Raven walked over to the girl, and placed her hand on her flat stomach.

"It's not big like mommy was."

"It's a while until it gets big, but just wait. Soon I will be as big as a house."

Carina's eyes grew. The doorbell rang, and Robin, with Carina still on his arms, went to open up.

"Raven."

Raven walked over to the door and gasped when she saw the man standing there. Her hands started to glow black.

"What do you want?"


	2. Blast from the Past

"What are you doing her, Seth?"

"Nice to see you too Raven, may I come in?"

"No."

Raven was staring at the man with unconcealed hate. Last time she had seen him she had told him to leave Sophia, his biological daughter and Raven's adoptive child alone. Then she had beaten him up, and broken at least one arm with her powers.

The man standing outside the other door had changed very over the last five years. He had cleaned up, his hair, red as Sophia, was short. He was clean shaved, and his clothes were nice and clean, thou cheap.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pleas Raven, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Beast Boy came over and laid a hand protectively on her shoulder. Robin had moved just slightly between them, but Raven didn't know if it was to protect her from him, or him from her.

"Sophia isn't here."

"I know. I came to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

Raven turned, and left the three men. When she was by others expecting the door to close and just see two. She felt betrayed to see three. Robin walked over to Starfire and whispered something in to her ear. She grabbed the children and walked up the stairs. Raven sat demonstrative down in one of the chairs.

"I have been sober for over two years now Raven."

"Good for you."

"I have had a steady job for almost one year. I have bought a bigger apartment, and been seeing this nice woman for three months. Very kind, works as a waiter. Suzy."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations. What do you want, a parade?"

"I want Sophia to be a part of my life."

Raven got to her feet and Beast Boy was there by her side. Scared she would lose her temper. But she just looked at him with her old deadpan face.

"You would have to talk to Sophia Seth, not me."

"I have tried, but she wont talk to me."

On the inside Raven was rejoicing. It was like a contest about whom Sophia cared most about, and Raven had just won. But she didn't show it.

"Good for her."

"But if you talked to her, she would."

Rudo was standing on the top of her head, tail straight up flashing his teeth at Seth. No one had seen him act like that. Since he was connected to Ravens emotions, he always matched her feelings, so they had seen him angry before, but nothing like this.

Raven on the other hand, never broke her deadpan appearance.

"No."

"Be sensible Raven, she is my daughter."

"No she isn't. She's my daughter now, in every way, shape and form. Or didn't you get the note?"

She could sense he got angry. Apparently he did get the letter.

"I'm happy you cleaned yourself up, but don't you think you have hurt her enough?"

"I never laid a finger on her."

Raven's mask broke. Her entire face was distorted in disgust and anger.

"No, you just mentally abused her for 17 years. Making her feel like dirt. Making her not able to trust anyone. Making her wake up screaming at nights."

"Raven calm down, you have to think of the baby."

Beast Boy laid his hand on his shoulder, looking into her eyes. She knew he was right, and used her old breathing habits to calm down.

"You're pregnant?"

Raven looked at him and immediately got wired up again. She hated seeing him so calm and normal when she knew what a monster he really was.

"Yes, you want to push me down the stairs too."

His facade broke. Suddenly the same monster she had seen five years earlier came through. He took a step forward. Beast Boy stepped between them, and both Robin and Cyborg took a step forward ready to jump in if he attacked her.

"I would be careful if I was you witch."

It's a funny how protective some people can be. Especially when you care deeply about the person. Especially when the person has saved your life several times. Especially when you look at her as family.

Beast Boy grabbed his shirt. Cyborg went between Raven and them. Robin went behind the man.

"I think you should be the careful one."

"Because nobody talks to my wife that way."

"And I would leave if I were you, before I call the police. If I'm not mistaking, you are violating a restraining order."

Beast Boy let go of the man and he fell to the floor. All four of them just looked down in disgust.

"I want Sophia."

"Go home Seth, and leave her alone."

Seth got to his feet and ran out of the house. Raven sat down, with her head in her hands. Rudo was hanging of her back, his tail around her neck. Looking quite tired. Beast Boy went down on his knees to make sure she was all right.

"Raven?"

"I'm fine."

She looked at the three men, and gave them a small smile.

"You better go get Kori from her exile before she thinks he has killed us or something."

Robin nodded, and left the room. Raven sighed, and looked at Beast Boy as he grabbed her hand.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?"

He smiled, and kissed her hand. They could hear tapping of little feet and suddenly Carina threw herself on Raven's lap.

"Are you okay aunt Raven?"

"I'm fine Carina."

Raven pulled the girl into a hug, and the girl hugged her back.

"Who was that man?"

Raven and Robin shared a look before she nodded slightly. Beast Boy and Cyborg had met him when he came over to her apartment a while back, and Robin had seen him when he gave him the restraining order. Starfire was the only one who hadn't seen Seth before.

"That was Seth, Sophia's biological father."

Starfire gasped, and her free hand went to her mouth in shock. She had heard a lot about him, and nothing good.

"Do you think he will come back?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him."

Raven bit her lower lip. She had told them that he knew what she was. She had to, in case he did tell anyone. Something he didn't.

Suddenly Carina placed both her hands under Ravens dark blue top, and on her bare stomach.

"Are you having a boy baby or a girl baby?"

Beast Boy got to his feet.

"A boy baby."

"And how do you know that?"

"I can feel it."

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We don't know yet Carina."

"But you want a boy baby?"

"I don't care what I get, unlike some people."

Beast Boy pretended to be hurt, and when Carina jumped down of her lap he helped Raven to her feet. Suddenly the tense feeling from before was gone. Carina had that affect on people.

Carina grabbed Raven's hand as they went to the dining room table.

"The important thing, for me, is that he or she is healthy."

"Hey, and it's not for me?"

"You were the one who proclaimed we were having a boy before he or she actually becomes a he or a she."

Cyborg let out a snort as they sat down and started to eat. Beast Boy glared at him, but had a tiny smile on his lips.

The dinner was wonderful, curtsey of Cyborg and Starfire. Fresh lasagne, salad, and to dessert home made ice cream. Beast Boy looked at his wife with uncertainty. He now understood why Raven had gone from having a small appetite to eat, well almost as much as Cyborg, but he still thought it was weird. He bent over to Robin.

"That's normal, right?"

"It's perfectly normal."

Raven took a new scoop of ice cream and the put ketchup on it, before eating it. All three men looked a bit sick. But both Starfire and Carina were intrigued, and did the same thing. Carina just made a face, and pushed it away, but Starfire looked like she liked it.

Beast Boy looked at Robin again now scared than before.

"Also, normal. I hope."

"Dude, Kori is eating it. That can't be normal."

Robin just looked helpless at his friend as both their wife's took seconds.

Raven yawned as Beast Boy opened the door. Elisa met them.

"Mister Logan, Mrs Raven, did you have a nice time?"

"How come she calls you Raven and me Mister Garfield?"

"We had a very nice time Elisa. Thank you."

"By the way miss Sophia is in her room."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at one another as they took of their rings. Sophia was now a junior in college, and she wasn't supposed to come home for one more month.

"That man deserves to die."

Raven walked down the hall and stopped outside Sophia's room. Waited for a response, but opened the door when she didn't get any. Sophia was just sitting there, knees under her chins, and looked out the window.

"Sophia?"

Sophia didn't stir. Raven walked over to her bed and sat down next to the girl.

"Look at me Sophia."

Sophia turned her head, but her eyes were empty and lethargic.

"He is not worth this Sophia."

Raven cupped her face, seeing her eyes moving ever so slightly.

"You are my daughter Sophia Logan. And he is not worth putting yourself down for. I love you. You are my daughter, you are not his."

The girl eyes started to water before she broke down, and wept in her mother's arms.

Beast Boy looked at the clock, ten past one. He could squeeze in a midnight snack before he went to bed. He thought of it before a grumbling from his stomach settled his mind.

He quickly went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door and looked in. Nothing. Well, there was a lot of food, but nothing he could eat without having to prepare it. He sulked, grabbed the carton of tofu milk and a glass before sitting down and starting to drink it.

The door opened and Beast Boy looked in surprise as Sophia quietly entered. She was wearing a huge t-shirt that reached down to her knees and read _I'd rather have a bird in my hand, than scrambled eggs on the roof._

It was a gift from him, and he was happy she seemed to like it, since she hadn't actually warmed up to him the last four years.

"Hi Sophia can't sleep?"

The girl turned around in shock and fear and looked at him. She breathed in and out a few times before nodding.

"Nightmares."

He nodded, like he understood. He did.

"Take a seat."

She did.

"I'm good listener, if you want to talk."

Sophia could help herself, and burst out in laughter.

"That's why mom has to tell you everything at least three times?"

"Yes, I listen to Raven tell me things three times, before I forget them again. That's a gift too you know."

"And here I was and thought you were just plain short minded."

"Ouch, that hurt."

Beast Boy pretended to be hurt, and this only got Sophia to laugh even more. Beast Boy loved it. Every time he had tried to talk to his adoptive daughter, she had shut him out. Not letting anyone in, but Raven.

"Milk?"

She looked with one eyebrow at the tofu milk, thinking, before nodding. Beast Boy grinned as he got her a glass and poured a cup. He gave it to her, and she looked at it immediately regretting it.

"For the record, this is not milk."

Then she grabbed the glass and emptied it in on gulp, before running to the sink and spitting everything out again. Beast Boy couldn't help laughing as the poor girl spitted, rinsed her mouth with water, and spitted again.

"That was awful."

"It does take an special tongue to appreciate it."

"Yes, one without taste buds."

Beast Boy was actually astounded that she was so forward with him. She usually never spoke more than five words with him. He knew she was scared of him since she was living under his roof and going to school because he paid for it, and thou he had several times told her to not worry, she never did relax around him.

Calming down from her traumatising tofu milk incident, Sophia grabbed some cow's milk and poured herself a glass before settling back in her seat. She looked at him, and her playfulness was gone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Why did you adopt me?"

Beast Boy almost chocked on the milk. He looked at her, stunned. Not because of the question, a lot of people had asked him that, but in the whole four years he had been her father, she had never asked him that question.

"I mean, I know why Raven adopted me, but why did you adopt a girl only 6 years younger than you?"

"6 years and seven months."

Sophia just looked at him. Beast Boy was surprised about how similar Sophia and Raven were sometimes.

"She asked me to."

"That's the only reason?"

Beast Boy was surprised by the look in his eyes. Desperation. He couldn't understand it.

He moved to the seat next to Sophia and grabbed her hand. He didn't understand why he did it; he just knew it was the right thing to do.

"Family as about having a place were you belong, and people who understand and love you no matter what. A long time ago the five of us didn't just become the teen titans we became family. Stepping in for the people we all had lost, not replacing them, but doing the jobs they were no longer able to do."

He smiled to her.

"Some were Raven met you, and you became a part of her family, and therefore a part of our family. For the same reason Raven wanted you in hers."

He placed a loos strain of hair.

"Your kind, gentile, funny, and you don't judge others thou they look… different. But do you know the greatest thing about you? You never give up. You were dealt a bad hand here in life, and you never let that bring you down. That is one of the things Raven and I are most proud about."

She was crying and as he hugged her she whispered a thank you in his ear.

"Remember Sophia, you are family. Maybe not by blood, but in every way that means something, and that is why I adopted you. So that everyone, including you, would know that."

He got to his feet and cleaned away the milk and glass.

"Don't be up to late okay?"

"Dad... Dad's a special word. Like mom."

"I know Sophia."

He smiled, and she smiled grateful back, happy he understood. He kissed her on the forehead.

"You are going to be a wonderful father Gar."

"I do hope so. Bed. Now."

Se let out a short laughter as he went out the kitchen door.

"You have been a one for me the last four years, dad."

The door had slammed shut.


	3. The more the merrier?

"And this one, and this one, and this doctor has a phd and a md. And this one and this one."

Raven and Beast Boy had just dropped of Sophia at the train station, and was now in the bookstore to buy books about being pregnant.

Raven was walking around picking out books from the shelf, flipping through them before either placing them back on the self or giving them to Beast Boy to carry. There were very few put back on the self.

Raven turned the corner and almost knocked the Asian woman standing there over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Pleas forgive me."

Raven grabbed the lady's hand, and stopped her from falling and only then realised that she was very pregnant. The woman was about Raven's age, with long black hair and dark sparkling eyes.

"Oh, again I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm pregnant, not made of glass."

Raven breathed gratefully.

"I'm Maia."

"Raven."

"Raven, like the poem of Poe?"

Raven was fascinated. There weren't many people who knew of Edgar Alan Poe's poem The Raven.

"No, like the bird."

"Oh, otherwise you could have had an anecdote."

"Being named after a bird is an anecdote too."

Raven was surprised about how comfortable she was around this woman, like they had known one another for years. Even Rudo seemed relaxed around her. He was sitting as usual on Ravens back, but now he outstretched his tail to the woman. Maia looked at it for a second before grabbing it.

"Why hello, and what is your name?"

"He's name is Rudo, it means…"

"Love."

Raven was now taken a bit back.

"How did you know that?"

Maia shrugged.

"I study names. I'm one of them who tells people what they can name their children."

Raven knew she liked this woman, which was weird since it was very rear she did.

"This is my husband…"

Raven turned to introduce Beast Boy, just to find he was gone. She popped her head around the corner and saw he was sleeping in a chair, the books firmly on his lap. She let out a chuckle.

"He's sleeping."

"That's okay. My husband is over in the sport section with our three year old son."

"Oh, this is your second?"

"Third. It's Julian who's three and Ariel who's six. She's in school now."

She patted her stomach.

"And this is William, only two more months. How far are you?"

"Eight weeks. Found out two days ago I was pregnant actually. It's my first."

Raven started to breath deeply as it suddenly hit her. She was going to be a mother. She was going to be responsible for a child's life. A tiny baby depending on her for survival. She bent down, she couldn't breath.

Maia grabbed her hand and helped so she wouldn't sink down to the floor.

"Calm down, just breath. It's going to be okay."

"I'm not ready to be a mother."

"By the time you are actually holding your child, you will be."

Raven looked at her.

"You think so?"

"I know so. I don't know you, and for all I know you could be a horrible person who kills people just for fun, but when you were talking about your child your eyes were glowing. Like only a born mother's could."

Raven smiled and her breathing became calm again. She straightened herself up, as did Maia with a hand on her back.

"Have you talked about any names?"

Raven shook her head, before a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"We haven't talked about names, but I have, sort of."

"I'm intrigued."

"I have thought, maybe, if he liked it, and if we get a girl, to name her Angela Marie Kori. After both our mothers, and one of our best friends."

Maia nodded but had smile on her lips.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Haven't thought that far yet."

She smiled, grabbed a book and gave it to her. It was about names. Raven flipped trough it and found it most informative and good, when she closed the book her eyes grazed the name of the author.

"You wrote it?"

Maia nodded, grabbed the book and wrote her name and number on the first page.

"If you have any questions or just want to grab a cup or something."

Raven took the book and smiled as a dark Asian man with a three year old on his arms came over to her, apparently excited.

"Honey you never know who I just saw. Garfield Logan is sitting on a char sleeping just five feet away."

Suddenly Maia's eyes grew. Raven had seen it many times before, in fans.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Of course. I can't believe mister funny is going to the same book store as we are."

"Actually he's not that funny in real life."

She suddenly had all three eyes on her.

"I'm Raven Logan, Garfield's my husband."

Maia snappet her fingers.

"That's why you looked so familiar."

Raven smiled.

"I didn't know you were pregnant."

"As I told your wife, we just found out. Besides we try to keep it low key. You want to meet him?"

Maia smiled, but her husband looked like he was going to drop dead. Raven led them to where Garfield was sitting, bent down and carefully gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hi Gar, there are someone here who wanted to meet you, is that okay?"

He placed the books on the floor and went over to Maia, her husband and son. He was used to it, and he loved it. He signed autographs, posed for pictures and answered questions. After ten minutes Maia looked at the time.

"Bob we have to pick up Ariel from school."

Bob looked disappointed, but they said good buy and left. Garfield sighed and fell down in the chair again before pulling Raven down on his lap.

He rested his head on her shoulder, while she rested her head on top of his head.

"Are we ready for this Rae?"

"Not now, but when the child come, we will be. It's going to be okay Gar."

He looked at her before kissing her. Rudo jumped down on Raven's lap, making room for Garfield's arm luring itself around her neck. When they broke of he looked at her again while he was caressing her cheek.

"With a mother like you, no doubt."

A faint blush covered her cheeks as he kissed her again.

"Do you have everything you need?"

She nodded and went of his lap. Rudo climbed up her back again and they went to pay.

"How are you feeling?"

The glare would have made a much braver man back away. He bent down and started to rub her back. She was resting her head on her arm, and her arm was on the toilet sink. She was still wearing the dark blue nightgown she had slept in, and every inch of her skin was bathed in sweat drops.

"I don't like this kid."

Raven bent over as started to throw up again. She was astonished there was still something still down there, considering she had been throwing up since she woke up.

"Next time, you get the morning sickness."

Beast Boy grinned as he continued to rub her back.

"We're going to have more than one?"

"The odds are slimming if this is how it's going to be."

Beast Boy chuckled as he got to his feet, filled a glass with temperate water, and bathed a towel in cold water. He got down, gave her the glass and started to cool down her skin with the towel. She gave him a short smile before the water saw light again.

"I really don't like this kid."

"Yes you do Rae. You love him, or her."

When she was done, he helped her to her feet so she could wash herself.

"And think about it this way, women who have morning sicknesses are least likely to abort."

"Hurray."

Raven rolled her eyes. She looked tired and weak. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, looking at the two of them in the mirror.

"And you are starting to show also."

"Oh, so now I'm fat?"

"I never said that Rae."

Raven shook him off, and started to look at her stomach in the mirror. She was twelve weeks pregnant and most people started to show then, but she thought she was much bigger than was required.

"You couldn't be fat even if you tried."

"But I'm bigger than the women in the books."

"Raven, you look wonderful."

Raven couldn't help smiling as he brushed of some loos strains of hair.

"I don't. I'm sweaty, weak, tired, bloated, and throwing up all the time. I can't possible look wonderful."

"Raven, you are my wife, my best friend, and you are now carrying my child. You could be covered in green goo and I would still find you amazingly sexy and worship the ground you walked on."

Raven let out a weak laughter.

"You should. This is all your fault you know."

"I know."

He smiled, pulled her inn and kissed her. She kissed him back for a few seconds before she turned around and threw up again.

"Huh."

"Huh? Why is she saying huh? Why are you saying huh?"

"Calm down Rae, I'm sure everything is all right."

Raven was lying on a white bench, her stomach bare and cold from the jelly. Beast Boy was sitting next to her and Ada was on the other side, looking very interested on the screen.

"Ada?"

"Are there twins in any of your families?"

Beast Boy and Raven shared a look of confusion before they looked back at her.

"No."

"Not to my knowledge."

"Huh."

Raven was on the verge of hitting her doctor with something.

She was now 16 weeks on the way. The fact that she still had morning sickness left her grumpy and weak. She felt bloated, dizzy and tired. Not to mention she had gained more wait and was now showing much more than she was comfortable with. She really wasn't in the mood to play guessing games. Rudo was sitting on Beast Boy's shoulders and was equal irritated.

Finally Ada pointed on the screen.

"You see here, is your baby."

Beast Boy grabbed his wife's hand and they both had tears in their eyes as they looked on what would be their child.

The picture changed as Ada moved the ultrasound head.

"And this is number two."

"Twins?"

Beast Boy and Raven's grip tightened.

"That was what I thought at first too, until I saw this one. Number three."

"Triplets."

Raven couldn't help smiling. Not only was she given one child, she was given three. She was so astounded by the picture she didn't realise Beast Boy slipping out of her grasp. It wasn't until Rudo let out a scream and jumped up on the table she realised he had passed out.

"Gar? Garfield?"

Raven looked down on the floor at the pile on the floor that used to be Garfield Logan. She turned to Ada.

"Is he okay?"

Ada bent down before smiling.

"He's fine, he just passed out. More common than you think."

Raven made a sigh of relief. Rudo jumped down on his mistress legs, she told him that he couldn't walk higher, so he stayed there.

"You want to know the sex?"

Raven looked down at the still passed out Beast boy before nodding. Ada turned to the monitor again.

"First one, boy, number two also a boy. It looks like they share the outer hind so they are identical most likely. That's most common actually, and number three, also a boy."

"Three boys. Three sons."

Raven felt a sting of sadness that the name she had thought up for her daughter wouldn't be used, but quickly pushed it away. She was going to have triplet sons. She was going to have triplet sons. Raven suddenly felt like she couldn't breath again.

Ada quickly grabbed her hand and helped her to breath herself back to normal. When she was breathing normal again, Beast Boy stirred before getting up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out when Ada told you we were having triplets."

His eyes grew and he started to sway. Raven grabbed his hands.

"You better not pass out again Garfield Logan. We are having three sons, deal with it."

He just looked at her for a minute, stunned, before a huge grin formed on his lips.

"I told you they were boys."

"You said a boy."

He smiled and kissed her. Ada smiled, but suddenly got serious again.

"But I hope you know that having triplets is more complicated than having just one, when it comes to the pregnancy and all. The morning sickness could last the whole pregnancy, I would recommend a caesarean, since it's your first birth, and you need to be extra careful with your legs since you would gain more weight than under a normal pregnancy. Luckily you didn't have a trouble with your weight beforehand."

Raven sighed.

"You mean I will be sick through the whole pregnancy?"

"Probably, since you haven't stopped yet. So keep eating regularly and small doses. Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"Yes, but that's just because he snores."

Ada let out a small snort.

"Now, when it comes to the actual birth…"

"Hey, what do you mean with me snoring."

"You are so slow Gar."

She grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, before wrapping her fingers in his turned back to Ada.

"A caesarean was it?"

"Yes…"


	4. Baby shower

Raven loved Starfire with all her heart. She was her best female friend, and Raven had come to care very much for the young woman, like she had for the teenager.

If it hadn't been for Starfire, Raven would never have gotten her ears pierced on her eighteenth birthday, or a tattoo, matching her raven necklace on her lower back, when she turned 25. She would never have survived all the times she had to dress up for one of Beast Boy's TV events, and just seeing that Starfire was a happy mother of two made Raven sure she would survive the triplets.

Raven knew Starfire was always there for her, and Starfire knew Raven would always be there for her.

Raven loved Starfire very much, but that didn't mean she loved all the things Starfire did.

Starfire had insisted on throwing her a baby shower. Raven had told her it wasn't necessary, but no matter how much she told her that, she was still sitting in her couch, five months pregnant with triplets, looking at Sophia, Starfire and Bee rushing back and forth decorating the place.

"You don't have to…"

"I know friend Raven, but we want to."

"It'll be fun Rae, besides we'll get to meet this mysterious Maia."

Raven sighed and sank deeper into the couch. It was true. There was only two people missing from the party, Maia and her now month old son William. For as much as Raven loved the three women who was running around in her apartment, they hadn't been to much help during her pregnancy.

Neither Sophia nor Bee had ever been pregnant, and every time Raven tried to ask Starfire something she couldn't get a straight answer. Maia had been very helpful, and in the three months Raven had started to look at her as a good friend. A good friend, that didn't know about her powers or former life as a titan.

Raven turned her face as Beast Boy came in with a laughing Carina on his back. Raven flew to her feet, loving that her powers hadn't diminished, and kissed him. Carina jumped down and ran to her mother.

"Are you going out with the boys tonight?"

"Can't, Nicholas is making us work late."

"I don't understand you Gar, you are so rich yet you work more than both Dick and Vic, combined. Why?"

Beast Boy smiled to Bee.

"I love what I do, and when you love what you do you don't want to stop doing it."

"Really?"

Raven looked up at him.

"So if I told you I had reserved a table at your favourite restaurant just for the two of us after the baby shower, you would rather work than eat dinner with me?"

He grinned and cupped her face.

"You're just lucky I love you more than my work."

She smiled and he kissed her.

"But are you sure you can handle going out tonight?"

"I'm fine."

She moved her mouth to his ear.

"Besides I need an excuse to end the party before Kori drives me too insane."

He laughed, kissed her again, said good-bye to the girls and went out. Kori bent down so she was eye levelled with the girl as Sophia and Bee got the rest of the food.

"Now remember, friend Raven's friend don't know about our powers so no flying or starbolts. Okay?"

"Okay mummy."

Like on cue, the doorbell rang. Raven wobbled over to the door and welcomed Mina. She turned and to her annoyance the others had lined up on a row like they where her servants.

"And this is the von Trapp family."

Everyone let out a small chuckle, with the exception of Starfire.

"We're not the von Trapp family Raven."

Raven felt bad for confusing her, so she smiled and started to introduce Maia to everyone.

Maia sat down with William next to her. Raven sat down in a chair on the other side. Carina went over and looked into the carrier were William was sleeping.

"Who's that?"

"This is my son, William."

Carina looked at the boy, and then broke into a big smile.

"And who are you?"

Carina suddenly stood up, pushed her hair behind her airs and curtseyed.

"I'm Carina Raven Greyson. I'm six."

"I have daughter who's six too. Her name's Ariel, after the Shakespeare play, but you have probably not heard about him have you?"

Carina shook her head.

"I'm named after aunt Raven."

"Really?"

The smile on Maia's lips showed she already knew, but the girl didn't see that.

"Yes. She's not my really aunt, since she's not the sister of neither my mummy or daddy, I just call her aunt, for daddy says that after mummy, me and Jax, Raven is the most important person in his life. And mummy agrees, and that is why they were so sad when she went missing and so happy when she came back and then I was born and daddy says that aunt Raven was afraid and…"

"Carina, come help mummy with aunt Raven's presents."

Carina ran over to her mother as Maia leaned towards Raven.

"You went missing?"

"Don't ask me? Well, I did lose touch with her parents. We all were friends as teenagers and we drifted apart when we became older, before reconnecting six years ago. But why would they talk to her about that, it was before she was born."

Raven looked at Starfire who just then looked over at Raven and smiled before turning and getting something from a bag. Raven was still confused, what had Carina meant?

--

"I told you, no presents."

"Oh come on mom, its half the fun about having a shower. Now be a good girl and open up your gifts."

Raven sighed, but took the first gift. It was from Karen and Victor, and was a three six-pack of dummies, and a six baby towels.

"You'll lose them by the first week, I promise you."

Raven smiled and thanked. She really was grateful for the gifts, and everyone knew that. She just didn't like feeling like people had spent money on her.

She got three one-pieces from Starfire and Dick, and they were in three different colours. Light blue, light green, and dark green. She suddenly was happy she wasn't getting a girl. At least that meant she wouldn't get anything pink.

Maia had bought her baby monitors, and some more books about raising triplets. Raven had read one of them, but the other two others were new.

Sophia had gone all out and bought a diaper genie, and the nicest thing was that she had made three mobiles to hang over the crib. Sophia was extremely talented with her hands, a talent she had discovered two years ago, and the mobiles where painted glass. One was of ocean creatures, one on land creatures and the third was birds. Raven cried when she carefully studied them, but thought them to just be hormonal.

Finally the gifts were unwrapped, and most of the food eaten. Sophia and Karen helped Raven to her feet so she could say good-bye to the guests. First Maia and William, then Karen, before Kori and Carina were almost pushed out of the apartment with the promise that they didn't need help cleaning up.

Raven collapsed down in her chair. Rudo was resting on her big stomach, equally exhausted. He hated parties almost as much as she.

"You better hurry if you're still having dinner with dad."

"Yes I know."

Raven got to her feet, making Rodu climb to her neck, then realised what Sophia had said and looked at her. She had started putting wrapping paper in a big black bag, but when she noticed Raven looking at her she looked back.

"What?"

"Nothing. Will you be fine on your own?"

"Yes mom, now go. Don't keep dad waiting."

Raven kissed the girl on the cheek before walking out the door, and to the elevator. When she came down the doorman had a taxi waiting. Raven had a feeling Sophia had phoned ahead. Raven would never be completely natural with people waiting on her hand and foot. But she took the taxi to DC studios, went to lot 11, and found her husbands dressing room.

As she opened the door she heard muffled voices and when she opened the door she saw Danielle, without a top on, bending over a sitting Beast Boy, kissing him.

Raven didn't know what kind of sound she made, but something made the woman turn and both of them looked at her.

"Raven."

Her husband jumped out of the chair and started to run after her, but Raven had turned and walked away, just to phase as quickly as she got to a place were people didn't see her.

--

She was gone. Beast Boy had looked for her everywhere on the lot, but he knew it was futile. She was upset, and had probably just teleported somewhere.

"Gar?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

Beast Boy brushed the girl of and went into his dressing room to get his car keys. There were three places where she could have gone.

"Gar, I'm sorry."

"You better be. I told you, I loved my wife, and you kiss me. Jesus, she's five months pregnant Danielle."

Danielle had grabbed a towel and wrapped around her exposed chest.

"Gar if you can just listen to me."

"No, I have to go and find my wife now."

She went over and stood in the doorway, making it impossible for him to get out. He had grabbed his jacket and was putting it on.

"Gar, I like you. A lot, and I'm sorry your wife had to find out that way, but now that the cat's out of the bag…"

"Danielle, do not finish that sentence. Listen, you are a very attractive young woman and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit attracted to you, but I love my wife. And even if I were guaranteed she wouldn't find out, I wouldn't cheat on her, because I love her. Now will you pleas move so I can go look for her?"

Danielle, stunned that he had turned her down, took a step to the right and he ran past her. She turned and yelled after him.

"Remember Gar, it's a standing invitation."

But he didn't turn. He didn't even flinch. He threw himself into the car, turned it on and drove out of the lot. He picked up his cell and dialled Cyborg's number. After three rings he answered.

"Hello."

"Vic, is Raven there?"

"What did you do?"

"Just tell me, is Raven there?"

"No man, she isn't."

Gar almost dropped the phone when he almost crashed into a red bmw, which he just avoided.

"Are you sure she isn't there? I know she probably doesn't want to talk with me, but if she would just listen…"

He swore as he almost hit another car.

"Trust me, she's not here. What did you do man?"

Knowing Raven wasn't at Cyborg and Karen he took a sharp left to find out if she was at number two on the list.

"Raven walked in on Danny kissing me."

"You kissed another woman, Gar are you nuts?"

"No, listen to me. Danny kissed me, okay."

"You know you might have scared her away again, right?"

Beast Boy parked the car before he hit the steering wheel in anger and frustration. If it hadn't been extra sturdy it might have broken. He looked out the window at the house he had parked outside of.

"Look man, I have to go."

"I understand. Call me later."

"Okay."

Beast Boy took a deep breath. He hated having to do this, but she might have gone to them, and he needed to talk to her. But he dreaded it. He knew when this would calm down Cyborg would yell at him, but Robin would be ten times worse. He and Raven really had the big brother – little sister relationship going strong, and Robin would kill him if he thought Beast Boy had cheated on her. That was why, if she was there, he needed to come in person and not just call.

Beast Boy went out of the car and rang the bell. Robin opened.

"Is Raven here?"

"What's going on?"

"Listen, pleas tell me if Raven is here. I swear the girl kissed me, you know me I'm not smart enough to cheat on Raven."

"You cheated on Raven?"

Robin suddenly joined him on the porch, closing the door behind him.

"Are you a total idiot? She's five months pregnant with triplets. Your triplets. And you cheat on her? What was going through your mind? You know we might have lost her again."

"I didn't cheat on her Dick."

Beast Boy had tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"I love her. Can you just tell her that, pleas? That I love her."

"She's not here Gar."

Beast Boy looked at him, and realised he was telling the truth. He hit the wall, and just leaned on it.

"I blew it Dick. I think I really blew it."

"Listen Gar, if you love her, you can't give up. Have you checked to see if she's at Vic and Karen."

"Yes, but I think I know were she is."

He turned, but Robin grabbed his arm.

"Remember Gar, Raven might seem strong but she's more fragile than she looks."

Beast Boy gave Robin a knowing smile, before he morphed into a hawk and flew up in the air.


	5. Forgive and forget

The wind blew through her hair as Raven looked at the view. It had always had a calming effect on her. One of the reasons she loved this mountain was because of that simple fact. The statement that no one was around for miles, also counted.

Nothing on her face showed what she was thinking. Not even Rudo betrayed her. He just sat on her shoulder, his tail warming around her neck. Looking at the same thing as Raven, nothing and everything at once.

Once in a while one or both her hands would carefully stroke her stomach, and a faint smile would quickly caress her lips, but it would soon fade away for her emotionless state.

"Rae?"

She turned as Beast Boy touched down and morphed back into human form.

She turned around and started to look out again. He walked up beside her. He hated it. He wished she could have yelled or cried, anything except the blank look. He hated her blank look.

"Rae pleas say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

He scratched the back of his head, and sighed.

"I don't know, it's just easier to beg for forgiveness if I know if you are angry or hurt."

"I'm both."

She looked at him, and for a moment share pain glowed in her eyes.

"You cheated me."

"No I didn't. You have to believe me. I didn't cheat on you. Danny kissed me Rae, not the other way around."

Raven sighed, and her eyes became emotionless once more.

"And she wasn't wearing a top because…?"

"She wanted me to help her choose one."

She sighed and shook her head.

"You must be the only man who didn't understand that pick up line."

"Hey, I'm an actor. I have seen her in her underwear dozens of times when we change for the next scene."

"You're not helping."

Her voice echoed in the wind, and now tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm jealous Gar, and I hate being jealous. I see these women throwing themselves at you, and I want to kill them. I want to hurt them because I don't know if you want me to be like them. Tall, blond, chatty, beautiful."

Her voice died down.

"You really think you're alone on that part."

Raven looked at him with a confused look, and was surprised to find his face both mad and irritated.

"Men look at you too Rae. You might not see it, but I do. And if you think you have it though, try living with the territorial instincts of the entire animal kingdom inside you."

"I never kissed another man before."

"She kissed me."

"You weren't exactly pushing her away."

Silence. Killing silence. Confirming silence. Raven turned her gaze out, and her face became blank.

"No I didn't, and that was a mistake on my part. I keep doing that don't I. I pushed your buttons when we where teenagers, always made you mad at me. I let you walk out of my life once, and almost lost you a second time when you came back. And once, in all the years we have known one another, I must have done something wrong to make you believe that I could ever cheat on you."

He grabbed her face with both hands, forcing her to look at him.

"To not have made you understand, that I wouldn't trade you for any of them. You're my wife Rae, and getting you to choose me is the only thing I have ever done right in my life."

"You did get me pregnant, so at least you did two things right."

He let out a relief-chuckle, and kissed her. He didn't care her big stomach got in the way. He just wanted, needed, to feel her lips on his. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her.

"So you'll forgive and forget?"

"Forget, no. You kissed another woman, so you owe me. Big time."

She smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"But I will forgive you. Since you were smart enough to come after me."

He laughed again before she silenced him with a kiss.

--

"Happy birthday Sophia."

Sophia smiled as she bent over and blew out the lights on the candle. Her birthday was still a week away, but since Raven was being hospitalised the next day, they decided to have it early. Ada had wanted her to go to the private hospital much earlier, but Raven didn't, so they had made a compromise. She was now seven months pregnant, and it was still a month left until the caesarean.

"What did you wish for?"

Carina was sitting on Sophia's lap, and looking up at her with big eyes. Carina had always idolised Sophia, and Sophia cared very much for the little girl.

"She can't tell, then it won't come true."

"And that would be bad?"

Nasira bent over and nodded. Nasira was Sophia's girlfriend, and this was the first time she was at the Logans. People had been a bit shocked first, and Beast Boy and the other men had said a few jokes that made Sophia blush from embarrassment, but people soon got used to it.

The girl was just a few inches taller than Sophia. She had clear Arabic feathers, long black hair, which was braided and hung heavy over her right shoulder. Her eyes where almond shaped and dark, and her lips where thin and covered by a slightly orange lipstick, and on her bear upper arm you could see a single rose tattoo.

Nasira grabbed the girl and tickled her, and it was just barely they could hear the doorbell over the girl's laughter. Beast Boy jumped up and ran over to the door with the same teenage eagerness that had always possessed him, and opened it.

He looked at the two police officers standing on the other side of the door with unhidden surprise.

"Yes?"

"Is this the residence of Sophia Gregory?"

"It's Sophia Logan now, but yes. You want to talk to her?"

The man who had talked nodded, and both of them followed him in to the living room.

"Sophia Gregory?"

Sophia got to her feet.

"It's Logan. What can I help you with?"

"Your father is Seth Gregory?"

"My biological one. Why?"

"We are sorry to report that your father is dead."

Sophia's smile vanished, and a blank expression replaced it. She turned to Carina.

"And that is why you don't tell what you wish for."

Her voice was monotone, but sturdy. She turned back to the policemen.

"You want to ask me some questions?"

"If it's possible."

"Let's talk in my room."

They disappeared, but only ten minutes later the two men left. The guests, consisting of the former titans, Carina, Michael, Jax and Narisa, looked at one another. Raven tried to get up so she could talk to her, but her stomach, and the fact that Narisa was there so she couldn't use her powers, made it almost impossible. Beast Boy jumped to his feet.

"I'll talk to her."

And then he left before Raven could object. He walked quickly down the short hall and in the end her bedroom door was firmly closed. He knocked, but when there came no response he opened the door slightly.

Sophia was sitting on her bed, a worn teddy close to her heart. On her face the still blank expression. Beast Boy called out her name, but when she didn't respond he went in and sat down on her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I thought I would be happy when he died. I have wished for it ever since I met mom, but…"

"You can't be."

She looked at him and nodded. Now tears were streaming down her face.

"Because now, instead of the bad things he did, you only remember the good ones."

She nodded again, and pulled the teddy even closer.

"How did you know?"

"Because I've too lost someone I thought I hated."

"You have?"

He nodded. He saw her sometimes still. On the arm of some new star here and there. He had heard rumours and his heart really felt sorry for her and the life she was now leading.

"Yes."

"How did you? I mean…"

"I forgave her."

Sophia looked at him, and then turned away.

"He doesn't deserve to be forgiven."

"I don't know what he has done to you. By the look on Raven's face if I had known I would probably have killed him myself, but you need to forgive him. For your own sake. Hating someone, it takes a lot out of you."

She looked at him. She looked so young and frail. Beast Boy could easily see her as a young child, crying for something the man had done to her.

"What if I can't?"

"You will. It will take some time, but you will. And when you first let go of the hate, your heart will be free to locate other inhabitants."

Sophia let out a laugh. It was a mix between crying, laughing and gasping for air, but it was laughter.

"And what movie did you pick that line from?"

"Laugh dear one, but just so you know. The day I fully forgave her, was the day I fell in love with your mother."

Sophia looked at him before giving him a hug.

"Thank you dad."

The door opened, and Narisa, a bit unsure of what to say, stood there. Beast Boy got to his feet.

"Just think about it okay Sweetheart?"

Sophia nodded, and Narisa sat down on his old place. Beast Boy knew it was his queue to leave, and closed the door behind him. He walked back to the living room and sat down on his knees next to Raven.

"How is she?"

"She will be fine."

He kissed her softly.

"With a mother like you, how could she not be?"


	6. Names and an award

"I want these boys out of me."

This was the third time Beast Boy had helped Raven to her private bathroom the last hour. She was eight months pregnant, and it was six in the afternoon. Raven sat down on her bed and made a sigh of relief for getting of her feet.

"Just relax Raven, two more weeks and they'll be out."

"Easy for you to say. Lets see you carry three children."

He smiled and pulled the chair closer to her.

"What are you doing here anyway? You need to get ready for the award show. I want you to look presentable when you receive the award."

"I'm leaving in about an hour, and you know I might not get the award."

"Of course you'll get the award. Your show has the highest ratings in the TV-stations history. And you're a funny man Gar."

Beast Boy let out a chuckle. Raven closed her eyes as a cramp pulsated through her right leg. He saw this, and immediately was down massaging it until she had a relaxing smile on her face.

When he saw her face, he started to move upwards, massaging his way to her face, before cupping it and giving her a kiss.

He pulled away and looked at her. Her pale skin. Her purple hair. Her violet eyes. How he loved her. He loved her so much it was ridicules. How could something so wonderful love him back?

"I love you."

She let out a small chuckle. How he loved her laughter.

"I love you too Gar."

"I mean it Rae. I love you so much."

She moved over and he came up in bed next to her. He placed one arm under her head, and the other he weaved with hers and placed on the top of her huge stomach.

"You still find me attractive, now that I look like a beached whale?"

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to let out a chuckle.

"You don't look like a beached whale Rae, and if you had I would just have changed into a whale and lied next to you."

A small smile crept over her face, and he kissed her again. He loved her smell. Her hair was lilacs and forget-me-not, and her skin was herbal tea. But most of all he loved the way she was so calm. He always felt so safe around her. Most people did, even if she didn't see it.

"What do you think about Richard Grey Logan?"

"For what?"

"For one of the boys."

He smiled; before kissing her forehead.

"I like it. Dick will be moved."

"Good, now you think of one."

"Of what?"

"A name. For one of the triplets."

"Okay."

He closed his eyes, and looked like he was concentrating. But soon Raven could hear a soft snoring sound, and knew he had fallen asleep. She hit him with her elbow, and he winched in pain.

"Gar."

"What? What did I do?"

"You fell asleep."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, what was I doing?"

"Just deciding what one of your sons was going to be named."

He thought for a few seconds.

"Well, if we like R names, I have always liked Randall. Randall Victor Logan."

Raven just looked at him, stunned.

"What? Is it that bad?"

"No, on the contrary. I like it."

Beast Boy glowed proud. She pulled him in to a kiss before looking at the clock on the wall, his lips still on hers.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"You have to go Gar."

"Can't I wait just ten minutes?"

He looked at her while moving his eyebrows up and down. She burst out in laugher.

"Just go Gar."

"I'm going, I'm going."

He was halfway out the bed when she pulled him in to one last kiss.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck Gar, you have talent. The gang is coming to watch with me on the television, so behave."

"I always do."

She laughed and he put on his ring and ran out the room. She flinched as her blather started to complain, and rolled out of bed and wobbled over to the bathroom again.

--

"I see him."

"Where?"

"There, behind the woman in green."

"I see him. Wow he cleans up nice."

Raven looked at her friends and smiled. It still amazed her sometimes how excited they got. Karen was right, Beast Boy did clean up nice, he always did. Sitting between a male co-star from the show and his manager he looked calm and sure of himself. But Raven knew he was antsy. He was tapping his fingers on the armrest. He was biting the inside of his lower lip. All things he did when he was nervous.

"Here it come."

"What comes mom?"

"Carina, be quite."

"They're going to say if uncle Gar wins."

"Of course he's going to win. He's so funny."

"Hush."

Sophia was almost of her chair. Cyborg and Bee was holding hands and not taking their eyes of the screen. Starfire was sitting Indian-style a few feet in the air, holding Jax. Carina was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling of the edge, irritated she didn't get any attention, but excited because she knew something big was happening. The only calm people in the room were Raven, lying in the bed, and Robin, sitting next to her.

"And the winner for comedian actor is…"

Raven didn't realise she was actually holding her breath.

"…Garfield Logan."

The room exploded with cheering. Sophia jumped up with joy, as did Cyborg. Bee fell back in her chair with a smug look on her face. Starfire took a backwards flip, which scared Jax and then she had to calm him down. Carina jumped up and down on the bed. Still not sure what had happened, but understanding it was something good. The only persons not cheering were Raven and Robin.

"Rae?"

"Get the nurse Dick."

She flinched in pain again. This was not normal. Something was wrong.

On the screen Beast Boy went down the row to cheering and up on the podium. He kissed the hostess on the cheek before taking the award and turning to the mike for his speech.

"There are a lot of people I want to thank. My co-hosts and the crew on the show. The show is really a joint effort, and therefore this reward is just as much yours."

Back in the hospital, Robin was taking charge.

"Everyone rings on. Karen, go the nurses. Vic, start calling Gar. Sophia the station. Get Gar down here. Kori, get the children out of here. Raven, just hold one."

But Raven didn't pay attention. She winched every time a cramp made her body shake with pain. No, this was not normal. She felt Rudo land on her head, but that didn't calm her down. She was going to loose the children. It wasn't fair. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"I also want to send out a special thanks to some of the best friends a man could have. Dick, Kori, Vic, Karen, Carina and Jax, I love you guys. And to a very special girl who I have the honour of calling daughter. Sophia. We may not share blood, but I could not have loved you more if we did."

The nurses came running in, and started to give her blood and other drips.

"What's happening?"

"Just calm down Mrs Logan. Everything is going to be okay. The children have decided they don't want to stay inside you anymore. We need to get her ready for surgery."

"Where's Gar."

"We're trying Rae."

"And last to my wife Rae, who couldn't be here with me tonight in person, but is with me in spirit. No other being has had a bigger impact in my life, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

More clapping as he went down the stage.

Everyone except Robin was hushed out of the hospital room. He was busy helping Raven.

"Where is Gar?"

"He'll be here. Vic just got a hold of him as he went down the stage."

Raven flinched in pain. She really wasn't prepared for the pain taking hold over her body, and she actually was scared. She was glad that Robin had done it before. When the new contraction came he helped her breath through it. When that was over, a doctor turned her over and gave her an epidural.

"This way you can be awake during the operation."

Soon Raven was numb, and now she was just holding Dick's hand.

"I don't want to be alone Dick."

"You won't. I promise."

Another ten minutes, and the doctor came in and rolled her away. They moved her to the operation table, and pulled curtain over her chest so she couldn't see her stomach. All this she had been prepared for, so she wasn't scared. She just didn't want to be alone. She had Rudo, sitting by her head, but he didn't give much comfort.

She could see doctors and nurses walking by here, all dressed in green. She looked to her right and left, but no one. She grabbed one of the nurses.

"Where is…?"

"Just calm down Mrs Logan, he is getting prepped right now."

"Thank you."

Suddenly she felt someone sit down beside her and grab her hand. She turned her head, expecting to see Robin and was surprised to find Beast Boy.

A huge smile formed on her lips as her husband bent down and kissed her. Both of them were sweaty, and but neither cared.

"You made it."

"Of course. You think I would have missed it? I might have gotten a few speeding tickets, but I don't care."

"Congratulations with the award. Didn't I tell you that you would win?"

Beast Boy squeezed her hand and opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the surgeon.

"Now that dad is here, lets get these boys out of you."

Raven could feel the cut, and a hand reach in, but no pain. Suddenly the room was filled with a child screaming. Both Raven and Beast Boy got tears in their eyes as a beautiful, red; baby boy was carried from behind the curtain and shown to them.

"Richard Grey."

Raven didn't know how she knew he was Richard Grey, she just did. Raven reached out and carefully touched his still bloody hand. Then he was gone, and a new pair of screams filled the room.

"A girl."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at one another in shock.

"Weren't we having three boys?"

Beast Boy asked in confusin, a bit scared he actually had remembered it worng. But Raven nodded, matching his confusin, and confirming that he had rememberd it right.

But as quickly as the girl was in sight, Raven made a gasp. The girl resembled her brother, but with the exception of having soft blond hair on her head. Raven reached out and touched the girl before she too was carried of.

"Angela Marie Kori."

"What?"

"Just a name I though of once. For a girl."

For the last time the air was filled with a child's crying. Another boy.

"Randall Victor."

As before Raven reached out, and touched her son. Mesmerised by his body. His tiny fingers. His wrinkly face. Before he too was carried of. The whole operation had taken about half an hour, and now she was tired. She wanted to rest, she smiled as she felt her husband's lips on her forehead and turned to look at him.

"Are you disappointed we got two boys and a girl instead of three boys."

"I couldn't be disappointed if you gave birth to a slug Rae. You were so good."

She was so tired.

"I'm tired Gar."

"I would think so."

She closed her eyes. Beast Boy was beaming of pride. Winning the award was gone from his mind. He was so happy he had reached the hospital in time. He carefully caressed her sweaty cheeks as he saw Rudo was acting a bit funny. Rudo was standing by Raven's head and swaying back and forth before falling of the bed.

Beast Boy reached out and grabbed him, just to realise he wasn't breathing. He looked at fear from the monkey to his wife.

"Rae."

No respond. He bent over and saw that she too wasn't breathing.

"Raven."

He started to yell. Suddenly a nurse grabbed him and forced him to take a step back as the doctor went up to her and looked into her eyes with a flashlight. Then turning and saying something to the nurse next to him.

"Mr Logan, we need you to leave."

"But Rae, what's happening?"

Beast Boy knew he was crying, but he didn't care. He was too terrified as the doctor fired of an electrical machine and placing it on her chest.

"Rae."

"Mr Logan, place step outside. The doctor is doing whatever he can."

Beast Boy didn't listen. He was just looking as Raven's chest raised and lowered after the electrical shocks. He knew it had been too good. When he started to care about someone they went away. They always did. He knew that, and some part of him had accepted it. But Raven didn't deserve to die. She had suffered so much already. If the world wanted to mess with him, that was okay, but they could have let Rae be.

In his arms Rudo was lying deathly still, but like he was only sleeping Beast Boy was holding him carefully like a baby, while he watched the doctors work on saving his wife's life.


	7. I lost you

She was standing in front of a huge house. A hospital. She didn't know how she knew it was a hospital; well the big red letters spelling hospital did help. She knew a hospital was a place where sick people went. She was wondering what she was doing there.

She saw a man standing a few feet away from her. He was tall, with black hair and sunglasses. He was smoking, and had a bat on his shoulder. The funny thing was that he didn't seem to notice the bat.

She was intrigued by him, and walked a bit closer. He looked calm, but she knew he was anxious, thou how she knew she couldn't tell.

Suddenly she saw a woman with two children walking out of the hospital. They looked normal, and yet there was something wrong with them. Where they the ones who were sick?

"Dick you are smoking?"

"Not now Kori."

"Do not you know the dangers of the smoking?"

"Yes Kori, not now."

"But if you know the dangers of the smoking why would you do it?"

She saw he was getting more and more tense, and opened his mouth as a coloured woman ran out of the doors and towards them.

"Something has happened with Raven."

"Is she al right?"

The woman shook her head, and tears where running down her cheeks. The man dropped his cigarette and ran inside, quickly followed by the coloured woman and the woman with the children.

She looked at the cigarette. It was still light.

She was standing in a hall. A man, he too something wrong with, was walking back and forth in front of a door. On the floor sat a young woman with bright red hair. Crying. She suddenly felt sad seeing them so upset.

"Vic?"

She turned and saw the man from before.

"Coma. They don't know anything."

The man swore. He crossed his hands and leaned against the wall. He swore again.

"We're going to lose her again."

Now the woman on the floor started to scream. She really felt bad for her.

"No. No we can't… She can't be…"

She got lung spasms and couldn't breathe. She wanted to help here but there was nothing she could do. She started to wonder what kind of person was so loved they got so upset.

Another room. This one was filled with three small babies in glass boxes. She walked over and looked at their names. Logan. R.G. Logan. R. V. Logan. A. M. K. Her heart started to beat a bit faster while she looked down at them. She reached out to touch the baby named Logan R. V. when a cold gust of wind made her turn around.

She turned and looked at the man in front of her. Thou she didn't know who the man was, she knew hat he was.

"Demon."

"Hello Gem. Long time no see."

"What do you want?"

"The children."

She looked back at the three babies, before looking at the man again.

"You do that and I'll kill you."

The demon grinned, but he stopped as he was covered in black energy.

"If anyone touches these children, I will kill them, is that understood."

"Yes, gem."

She flinched as she heard that name, but he was gone so she didn't care. She turned and smiled to the children.

"You are safe now."

She just wished she knew why the demon had been after her.

Another room. She didn't wonder why she moved from room to room. She just followed.

A bed, but no body on the bed. A man was sitting by the bed. Again something was wrong with him, but she couldn't say what. Was he sick too?

The man stirred and woke up. He looked over at the bed before getting up. Right then the door opened and the black haired man came in.

"Gar?"

"Can Sophia stay with you guys for a while? I don't want her to be alone."

"Of course. How are you doing?"

The man named Gar turned and looked at the black haired man.

"I thought losing her the first time was hard."

Tears started to fall from his eyes. She thought this odd since, he never cried. Again, she didn't know how she knew, she just did.

"The children?"

"Healthy. I'm mean, they're premature so they have to be in observation, but the doctor says they are fine."

Gar sighed and fell down in the chair. The pain in his face broke her heart.

"How am I supposed to go on without her?"

"You haven't lost her yet Gar. She's in a coma, she isn't dead."

Gar looked at the man.

"Like Terra was just made out of stone Dick?"

He looked down at the bed again.

"Raven is hurt, and there is nothing I can do to help her. Do you know how much that feeling suck? And on top of it al, its my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"No?"

Gar looked at him.

"I got her pregnant. I'm the one who the world just loves to mess around with. It was my DNA that made her have triplets. It was me who walked into her store. If I hadn't walked into that store…"

His voice died down and his eyes fell to the floor. Filled with tears.

"This is not your fault."

He grabbed Gar's shoulder, making their eyes meet.

"You hear me? This is not your fault."

Gar looked at him with disbelief.

Suddenly she saw something behind him. First two people. A man and a woman. And the sounds a lions growl and an elephant that roared. Then they went missing and was replaced by a big, coloured man. He smiled and she could hear drums. Then he vanished and a woman, a beautiful woman replaced him. She blew the man a kiss before another, a girl this time, replaced him. She smiled, and she wanted to hurt the girl. Then the girl's smile vanished and she turned and walked away.

"The world messes with everyone Gar."

Gar sighed and looked down at the bed.

"I can't lose her."

Quite. There wasn't anything more to say.

"Can you give me some privacy?"

Dick sighed, but left. She went a bit closer to the man she now knew as Gar. He intrigued her.

"Raven please. Wake up. Pleas wake up. I love you."

"I love you too."

But he didn't stir. It was like he didn't hear her. After a while he rose and went to look out of the window. She looked after him, before sitting down on the bed. She was so tiered. She laid down and closed her eyes.

When Raven opened her eyes, she had a tube down her throat. She couldn't move so she phased down thru the bed. She touched down on the floor. She looked around and saw she was in a hospital room, and by the window she saw her husbands back.

"Gar?"

He didn't move.

"Garfield?"

She took a step closer; surprised by the fact he didn't seem to comprehend that she was awake.

"Beast Boy, look at me."

He turned and looked surprised and scared to see her.

"What does a girl have to do to get noticed around here?"

"I thought I lost you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Gar."

He just kept looking at her. Like he couldn't decide if she was real or not. Raven went over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he was like frozen, but soon he placed his arms on her back and kissed her wholeheartedly back.

When the finally had to breath, he would just look at her. Caressing everything. Like he still was unsure that she was really there.

"I though I lost you."

"For a moment there you did."

"Don't you ever put me through that again."

She smiled and kissed him again.

"I mean it Rae."

"I know."

She smiled before letting go of him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Well, I seem to recall that I have given birth to three children. I'll like to see them now."

"Oh so I'm not enough?"

She let out a laugh before pulling him in to a kiss.

"No. Where are they?"


	8. Reassurance and a home

"Mommy, I need to go."

"Go where Carina?"

"I need to go."

Starfire's eyes widened when she suddenly realised. She smiled to the girl as she gave Angela Marie Kori back to her mother.

"Friend Raven. Friend Garfield. Husband Richard."

She then grabbed the girl's hand, and with Jax on the other hand, left.

"Oh, someone just got the cold shoulder treatment."

Robin's stare could have killed him, and he certainly felt Raven hitting him. Beast Boy flinched in pain.

"Can you leave me and Dick for a moment Gar, before you get the cold shoulder treatment."

Beast Boy sighed. But placed Randall Victor back in the basinet and left Raven and Dick alone with the babies.

Raven turned and looked at Robin.

"Pleas don't say I told you so."

"I wasn't going too. Dick, normally I would let you figure this out on your own, but it's been two weeks. It's affecting Carina and Jax."

Robin looked down at Richard Grey in his arms, first now realising that he and Starfire's fighting was affecting their children.

"I just want to ask you one thing. Do you know why she is upset?"

"Because I smoked."

"No."

Raven looked at him. She really wanted him to figure it out, but knew first hand how dense men could be sometimes.

"Then I don't know."

"She feels stupid. You lied to her when you didn't inform her you where smoking, and I know why you choose not to tell her, but she doesn't. All she knows is that you lied to her, and she didn't realise that you lied to her. She's hurt. Like the time you said she wasn't your girlfriend."

He blushed. Raven almost melted when she saw that, but knew she had to be strong, for Starfire's sake.

"She told you."

"Of course. Dick, Kori is very insecure about herself and about her place in your life. Things like this only make her more insecure. You should know that by now."

He still didn't look at her, but he looked like he understood. Partly at least. He got to his feet and placed the baby in the basinet. He then turned and looked at her.

"I love her."

"I know that, and so does she. But she's female Dick, she needs reassurance."

He nodded. He went to the door, opened it, but turned again.

"But just for the record. Women aren't the only one's who need reassurance."

Then he turned again, and left.

--

"Ah home. Finally."

Raven smiled as she, with Angela on her arm, walked in through the front door to the apartment.

"This is home Angela."

"Tell me again why you carry one while I have to carry two?"

"Because I carried all three for eight months."

"Oh yeah, right."

Raven didn't even turn as Beast Boy stumbled inside with one baby in each hand plus the bags with Raven's things and the children's cloths.

"Ms Raven. It's so nice to have you back again."

"Nice to be back Elisa."

Two months. One month before, and one after. At the end Raven thought she would go crazy.

"Is that?"

"Angela."

As if she knew someone was talking about her she stirred and opened her eyes before closing them again. Her skin was white, her eyes where blue and her ears where just slightly pointy. The blond hair on her head had fallen of, so they didn't know what hair colour she would get. Beast Boy remarked that she looked like him before he turned green, and having seen his baby pictures Raven agreed.

She heard something drop to the floor and turned around. Still with the children in his arms, everything else was now on the floor.

"Gar, pleas."

"What. Their heavy."

Raven rolled her eyes, went over and gave him a kiss.

"Now which room?"

"Follow me."

Beast Boy led the way down the hall and stopped at the room next to their bedroom. After seeing him try to open the door with both arms occupied she smiled and opened the door for him.

"Thanks."

She smiled as he, a bit embarrassed, opened the door fully and let her in.

It was wonderful. The walls were sky blue, and three cribs where lined up against the walls. All white, but one with dark blue covers, one light green, and one, since Raven would have killed him if it were pink, light purple.

Sophia's mobiles where on place too, the birds over the purple one, the sea over the blue and the land over green. There were also a two changing stations, three white cupboards and two rocking chairs.

"It's wonderful Gar."

Raven turned and kissed him. She then walked over to the purple crib and gently laid Angela down. She stirred again, but quickly continued to sleep. Rudo jumped from her neck to the edge of the bed. He had fallen hard for the little girl, and always stayed as close to the girl as he could.

Raven turned and walked over to the three men in her life. She carefully lifted Randall from his arm, and Beast Boy shook it like it had fallen asleep.

"Oh stop being such a baby."

"Hey, he's heavy."

Raven rolled her eyes and looked down at her sons. They where mirror twins, which meant Randall was a perfect mirror image of Richard, even his organs was reverse. Something Ada had assured them was nothing to worry about. Their skin had turned light green and their eyes had just turned purple. The one thing Beast Boy was very happy about was their mole, Richard under his right, and Randall under his left eye.

Carefully she placed the boy under the blue blanket. He didn't even stir. Raven bent down just to see that he was breathing. She held her breath, and finally she could hear it. She kissed him carefully, not being able to resist, and turned to find Beast Boy had put Richard down.

He laid his arms around her, and rested his head on hers.

"I'm so happy you're back."

"I'm happy to be back."

"I've missed you so much."

Raven couldn't help to laugh. They had seen one another almost every day when she was in the hospital.

"It's not like you haven't seen me Gar."

"But you haven't been home. I've been so lonely without you."

She turned and called for Rudo, who relocated left Angela's side and went up to her back.

"We better get out before we wake them."

"You're probably right."

And then he led her out the door and into the living room. He collapsed down on the sofa, and pulled her down on his lap. Elisa came over with a cup of herbal tea.

"Was that all, or is there something else I could do for you?"

"Nothing, thank you Elisa, and send Alano my regards."

"Will do Ms Raven."

Elisa put on her shall and went out the door. Beast Boy was still holding her tight, resting his head on her shoulder. She tried to lean out to grab the cup but found out she couldn't move, do to his arms.

"Garfield, can you let go so I can get my tea?"

"No, you're finally home. I'm not letting you go."

Raven laughed again, but something in his eyes made her stop.

"Don't laugh Rae. I'm serious. I finally understand why they say home is where the heart is. This apartment, it's been unbearable without you. I've worked overtime, hanged out with Dick and Kory and Vic. Visited you. Anything I could thing about so I wouldn't have to come home to the empty apartment."

She was a bit taken back by his seriousness.

"Gar…"

"I know, I'm not the right guy to talk about this, I never take anything serious and just joke about stuff, but…"

She silenced him with a kiss. When she finally broke from him, they where both gasping for air, and she was leaning her forehead on his.

"Do you know what the happiest day of my life was?"

"No."

"They day I became a part of the teen titans. They day I got my first and best friends."

She smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. He looked down at it before up at her again.

"Do you know the second happiest day of my life?"

He shook his head.

"The day you walked in to my bookstore, and again turned my bleak and black existence into light and happiness."

She pressed his hand closer to her heart.

"This is your home Garfield Mark Logan. With Sophia, Angela, Randall, and Richard. Never forget that."

He smiled and his lips carefully kissed hers.

"Never."

--

She had fallen asleep on his lap. She had put on almost 50 pounds because of her pregnancy, and yet she felt light as a feather as he carried her down the hall into their bedroom. Their bed wasn't as high as his former bunk bed, but it was custom-made to sooth his animal instinct of getting of the ground.

Raven hadn't even blinked when she had seen for the first time.

He carefully placed her on the left side of the bed, her side, and saw as she turned to her stomach. A faint, but unmistakable smile formed on her lips. He remembered that one of the things she had hated most about the pregnancy was that she couldn't sleep comfortable.

Rudo ran past him and to the little hammock hanging next to Raven's head. Soon sleeping as tight as her. Beast Boy bent over her body and carefully slipped of her ring.

No matter how used to he got to her holographic appearances, and thou she did look wonderful, to him she never was as stunning as she was now. He bent over and kissed very slightly, before pulling the blanket up to her chin.

He turned and walked around the bed, pulled of his shirt and trousers, and walked quietly up the ladder and lay down next to her. He had forgotten to close the curtain and when he saw the way the moonlight caressed her skin, he decided not to do it.

He still didn't understand how he had gotten to be so lucky. And weird enough his thought went back to that day all does years ago when she had walked back in to his life. Or, when he had walked back in to hers.

He hadn't even recognised her at first. He had forgotten that she had dyed her hair black, and she had lost weight since last time. And to be honest, he had been very nervous. It had taken him over three weeks of her address hanging on the fridge before he got the courage to go visit her. And then he remembered it was her birthday.

The bookstore had just popped out of nowhere. Like a sign from above.

And there she was. He remembered every thing she had said just as vividly as if it had been yesterday. He remembered every smile, every gesture, every word, and just how terrified he had been when he walked out of that store. He was so worried that she wouldn't show up. That she would reject them. Reject him. He didn't know what he would have done if that had happened.

He turned and looked at the sleeping woman next to him. His wife. The mother of his children. His best friend.

Luckily he would never have to find out.


End file.
